A Love So Wrong: The story of Dawson's Comming Out
by Phoebe73
Summary: Dawson is ready to come out with the biggest news of his life. HE IS GAY. And in love with Jack. How will jack react when he forces a kiss on him. and What will happen to his friendship with Joey?
1. A Love So Wrong

  
  
Dawson Sat In A Chair looking out his window.  
  
It had been so Long since he had been with a girl. And It wasn't bothering him. Somewhere, deep inside, he Knew he had always loved Joey… But Also, in that same deep dark place in his heart, he Had been in love with someone else. Not As long as Joey, but still the same love.   
  
He Put his face in his hands. This was so hard. Hard to Admit, Hard to think about, hard… no… Impossible.  
  
He was Dawson. Film Guy… With a future. He was the guy that nobody wondered about, and the guy that had the great life.   
  
If only they new…  
  
…What went on in his head.  
  
~  
  
That Night, Dawson lay sleeping in his bed. Thoughts of love went through his mind. Deep, Emotional, Physical love. Something he wanted so bad… that one he dreamed of.  
  
He sat up quickly, screaming out the name of the one he Wished for.  
  
Then Laid Back down, and Cried into his pillow.  
  
~  
  
School was hard the next day.  
  
He never really had like school, but still he had to go. And Grades were of somewhat importance to him. He wanted to do ok in life… go somewhere, be somebody.  
  
But he had to wonder if that would ever happen.  
  
Deep in thought, he almost walked past his class. He Came back to reality just in time to make the turn into the room.  
  
Their they were. Right there, and in his eyes, they were beautiful.   
  
Smiling Wide, he walked to his seat, and turned around to talk to Jen.   
  
"So Jen… How are you doing?"  
"Oh… Just fine. Me and Jack were just talking about… I didn't think you were coming today"  
"why?"  
"didn't you tell me you were sick yesterday when I asked you over?"  
"oh yeah, I am feeling better now"  
"that's good…"  
  
"Class!" said Mr High, there teacher.  
  
Dawson turned around and started to day dream.  
  
I Walking through a Part, he and His love, arm and arm. "I Love you" He said turning to them… "I love you too" he heard in reply./I  
  
he Came back at the sound of the bell. He gathered his stuff up, and Walked out of the room.   
  
"Mr Leery… Can I speak to you for a moment?" Said his teacher  
  
Dawson turned around and walked to his teachers desk.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"well, Mr Leery, you seem to be driffting of in class, I just wanted to let you know this could effect your daily grade in my class"  
  
"thank you mr High, I'll try to pay better attention"  
  
"thank you Dawson… you can go now"  
  
Dawson walked out of the room, and toward his locker.   
  
He opened the locker door, and Pulled out his notebook for 2nd period. Something fell out on to the floor.   
  
It was a picture… Of his secret Crush… The only one he thought of…   
  
…Jack.  



	2. The Truth is Seen

2  
  
*latter that day*  
  
Dawson knew he had to deal with this… He knew it was time.   
  
He walked into The lunch room, and sat down next to Jack.  
  
"jack… Can I talk to you?"  
  
"yeah, sure man… Whats happening?"  
  
"can we talk somewhere else?"  
  
"sure… "  
  
Dawson and Jack got up and headed towards the door. The went outside and dawson walked toward a tree that was pretty scluded.   
  
"Man Where are we going dawson?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you in private"  
  
"this must be important"  
  
"yes… Very…"  
  
Dawson sat down behind the tree, out of view from everyone Else outside.  
  
"Sit down Jack."  
  
Jack sat down, and turned toward Dawson  
  
"Jack… Jack…. God…Jack…'  
  
"what Dawson… Whats wrong?"  
  
"Jack.. I think I'm in love with you"  
  
Before jack could react, Dawson took his face in his hands and pressed his lips agianst Jacks. Jack began to kiss back. Dawson's hands wandered up and down Jack's body, landing on his upper leg.  
  
Jack Didn't know what in the fuck he was doing… Dawson? My god! This is dawson he is kissing! It had been so long since he had been with anyone… He needed loving.. And a little sex wouldn't hurt.  
  
Dawson started to unbutton Jacks Shirt, His hands Felt his rock hard abs, and his Chest. Jack began to run his hands through dawson's hair.  
  
Dawson started to unbutton Jacks Pants, But Stopped. This was everything he wanted and more, but so not the right time.   
  
Jack's hands went up Dawson's shirt, He was Built. Jack knew this would never work out… never in a million years… But he kept on kissing him. Both feeling each other, And Deep into Making out, the didn't even hear anyone approching…   
  
"Oh Shit… Fuck… DAWSON… JACK…"  



	3. What Will They Say

3  
  
Dawson Quickly Stopped Kising Jack, and Looked up to find Joey, And Pacey with horrified looks on there faces.  
  
Jack Couldnt bare to face them. He Looked down at the ground.  
  
"Dawson! What are you Doing?" said Joey, with A Mix of Fear, Pain, and Discust in her voice.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
Dawson didnt know what to say.  
  
"Dawson man... What in the Hell is with you?" Pacey looked like he was about to bust out laughing.   
  
"Look Pacey... Joey... please... lets keep this between us." Said Dawson, about to cry.  
  
Of all the people in the world to catch him.. It had to be Joey. Not even to mention Pacey, who would never let him live this down.  
  
"First man.. Tell us what the hell is going on! are you Gay? is this some sort of sick dare?"  
  
"well... I... I... Have been having mixed feelings about jack for awhile now. I didnt know what it was at first, and then I relized I was in love with him."  
  
"Love?" said Joey, tears streaming down her face  
  
She didnt care that she wasnt with him anymore, she had pacey and she loved him. But still, Dawson Being gay, or bi, or whatever freaked her out and pissed her off, and Made her heart break all at once.  
  
"Joey... I'm sorry. I didnt think this would effect you... you are so in love with pacey..."  
  
Dawson began to cry now too.  
  
Jack finally looked up. He knew nothing good could come from this. Nothing. Now what was he going to do. Joey would never forgive him. She would always blame him for this.  
  
"Joey..." began Dawson. "I always felt diffrent. I felt like maybe I wasnt like everyone else. At first, i didnt know what it was. I thought maybe I had something going wrong in my head... or maybe I was sick, But then I relized I was not attracted to girls. I mean, sometimes I am, but mostly I think about guys."  
  
Joey looked Horrified.  
  
"And you dont call making out with another man behind a tree Sick?!?! You dont think there is something wrong with your head? Are you fucking crazy? What are you doing here Dawson!?!?!"  
  
Dawson Started to Sob.  
  
Then they heard another voice.  
  



	4. JACK? GAY?

4  
  
"Guys... Whats wrong?" Said A voice that obviously belonged to Jenn.  
  
Jenn came around the tree and stood There staring.  
  
"waht is going on guys? Whats wrong Joey?"  
  
Nobody said a word.  
  
Jenn got down on her knees and put her arm around Jack.   
  
"whats wrong Sweetie? Did they find out?"  
  
"YOU KNEW??!?!" Screamed Joey  
  
"AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?" She said Face turning red.  
  
"god joey.. I didnt know it was going to be such a big deal to you... I thought you would find out when everyone else did!"  
  
"NOT A BIG DEAL!??! My first love, the guy I was madly in lvoe with for so long... is GAY and you thought is was 'no big deal'??"  
  
Joey Leaned up agianst pacey for support.  
  
"WHAT? Dawson is gay?? I thought you were talking about me and Jack sleeping together?"  
  
Jenn put her hands in her pockets and staired at Jack.  
  
Dawson began to shake.   
  
"Jack... is that true... are you not gay? have you been sleeping with Jenn?"  
  
Now Dawson was really loosing control, and began to cry agian.  
  
"Dawson... I am so sorry. I didnt know you had those feelings for me... And i relized a few weeks ago, that I wasnt gay, it was a stage, and I just wanted to be diffrent. I relized I was in love with Jenn."  
  
Jack Reached up and grabbed Jenn's hand and smiled up at her.   
  
Everyone stood in shock. So much had happend, and they couldnt process it all.   
  
Then Someone Spoke.  
  
"Joey.. Lets go"   
  
Said an obviously pissed Pacey.  
  
Joey and Pacey walked off, joey turned back once and gave a look of discust.  
  
"Jack.. Come with me... Were going home" Jenn Pulled Jack up, and Put her arm around him.  
  
As Jack was walking away, arm and arm with Jenn, He turned around and Mouthed "I'm Sorry" and then walked off to the building.  
  
Dawson sat there alone. Tears still streaming down his face, wondering how on earth He was going to live with what he did.   
  
TBC 


End file.
